User talk:EveryCafe44
Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the Half-Life Wiki. Whether you are here to stay or passing through on your way to parts unknown, we hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: General help * Manual of Style (to carefully read before going any further) * Layout Guide * * General Help category * * Our Projects page (or how you can help) Other * * About this wiki * Administration The Half-Life Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Half-Life fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed outside of the mod articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable source. Please do not remove talk page and forum comments, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here! If you have any questions, see the help pages, add a question to the , ask one of our Administrators or just leave a message on my talk page. A-06 (talk) 02:57, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Help So I gave a look at the articles you asked and here's the thing: * Combine Mechcrab and Lambda Chopper are based on irrelevant fan content so I will be deleting both of them. We have a Gmod article but we don't cover Gmod add-ons. * Combine Synth Dropship and Juggernaut Synth are practically redundant content from the beta wich is already covered in other articles so those too will be deleted. * It's the first time I hear about the Paranoia mod so I can't really help there. All in all, reconsider creating more articles like these because they don't add much to the wiki and please read all the rules we have in place.— A-06 (talk) 15:00, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :I think I was pretty clear up there when I said why I was deleting them. Use common sense when contributing, you had already been told about articles like these. I'm warning you now, if you add them again I'll have to block you.— A-06 (talk) 08:56, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Sure, you can add whatever you want as long as it meets the wiki's standards and guidelines.— A-06 (talk) 16:09, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Let's see: *'Secret weapons': we already have articles covering Alyx's Gun, Annabelle, food package and Stun Baton, the suitcase and the cubemap tester are not weapons. *'Zombie Alien Assassin': please don't create separate articles just because, if there's not enough new info just add whatever you have to the relevant articles, in this case the Alien Assassin. *'Weaponed Combot': you already created that article, I was going to delete it because the picture you uploaded doesn't appear in RTB, where did you get it from? It doesn't look official. *'Child workers': see if you can add anything that has not been covered in Children before. *'Slasher': that thing is in the uncorrected proof version of RTB, right next to the concept art for Combine Guard; if anything, just the image should be added to that page. *'Fan-made anything' is out of the question, unless you add it to its respective page, for example: a weapon created for a specific fan film should be added to that film's wiki page. :If you're not sure of the quality of your contributions, you can create the pages on your profile while you correct them and move them to the wiki space when they're done. Like I did here, this page will be moved later to the Portal 2 soundtrack page. :And, please, sign your comments next time.— A-06 (talk) 11:30, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: the suitcase Fine, I have created a temporary page for you in your profile, you can add whatever you want to this page in the meantime: User:EveryCafe44/SuitCase. Then we'll see if can be moved over to the wiki namespace. Again, sign your comments!— A-06 (talk) 11:46, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Help again You keep asking for help but it looks like you don't even try to leave the articles in good shape before submitting them. Please, take a look at any other page in the wiki and compare it to your articles to see what yours are missing. Things like templates, names in italics or proper galleries, you left the images are all over the place. Next time I see a new article from you in that state I'll just undo/delete everything. I'll try to fix this, but in the meantime you'll have to create pages in your User profile like User:EveryCafe44/SuitCase until your contributions are up to our standards. Again, sign your comments by pasting this "~~~~" at the end of your message.— A-06 (talk) 16:00, October 5, 2019 (UTC) You just crossed a BIG line I'll make this simple, you CANNOT bring content from the OverWiki, period. In the past we've had their users complain about anonymous contributors doing that very same thing. Just don't.— A-06 (talk) 15:35, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Weaponed Combot Look, I made the spanish translation of RTB years ago, I know everything that is featured in it. The image you added to that article is NOT in RTB; so now you're going to give me the specific page number or the wiki URL you got that image from, or else I'll delete the whole thing again.— A-06 (talk) 23:44, October 20, 2019 (UTC) :I made a simple request; you read it in RTB? Then give me the number of the page where it shows. This is were you got it from? The creator of that page used to contribute here a while ago, he added a bunch of content that turned out to be from mod projects and such, of course I ended up deleting everything. You can even see some of them in the wiki, fan images and recreated models from mods. How do you know what is actually official? :About that last part, I already told you, NO mod content outside mod articles. You want to add it all the same? You better create those mods articles and put it there. That's final.— A-06 (talk) 10:41, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Attack and Tank Synth Hello again, Cafe. I got rid of the Tank Synth article because it was pretty much filled with speculation, it also looks more like a crab in that image so I move it to the Crab Synth article. The Attack synth one was more of the same but didn't know were to move it so I just removed all the speculation, it stays for now. You can add the Spear to the Elite's article, yes.— A-06 (talk) 13:28, November 21, 2019 (UTC) More additions So you knew I was going to say no and you went and submitted them anyway? I thought an article about a magazine would have more information than that but in the current state it's basically "this magazine featured Half-Life 2", that's relevant in the XBOX wiki but not here. And the only merchandise I'll allow on the wiki is officially licensed, like that NECA Gordon, for now. Look, I've been removing useless content like that since I got here, I've been telling everyone the same thing I told you and I'm not going back on my word, if I do we'll have all kinds of irrelevant content flooding this place. We're the Half-Life & Portal Wiki, not the GMod Wiki and certainly not the HL Mod Weapons Wiki. PS: your article presentation needs more work, but here are some things you can add: MMOD, OF2 weapons on its article, Dark Interval (the mod, then you add the weapons inside).— A-06 (talk) 13:32, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Help editing What kind of help do you want, exactly, with those articles? also, and to improve your contributions, please.— A-06 (talk) 09:39, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :The images don't show up because you didn't upload them to the wiki. The links I put up here tell you how you can upload images. Did you not see it?— A-06 (talk) 09:47, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Template:Information Please add the Information template to all the images you uploaded to the wiki, as you can see it's mandatory.— A-06 (talk) 12:38, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Tutorial I'll give you a small step-by-step: #Find the image you want to add and download it to your PC #Upload that image to the wiki using the page and give it a descriptive name #add the Template:Information to the file and fill it accordingly #In the relevant article paste the following: : }} :Now just replace file1 with the name of the image you uploaded, and caption1 with a description of the image. That's it.— A-06 (talk) 12:22, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :You're not paying attention, Cafe. I told you to upload the images and you're not doing it. :This is an internal image, because it has been uploaded to wiki: : Combine elite.jpg The Combine Elite. :This is an external image, because it is stored on another website: : https://hl2-beta.ru/gallery/18021890310_elitesoldier.jpg A Invisible Elite with no weapon in his hands. :Don't use external images in the galleries, they don't work like that, upload them first.— A-06 (talk) 16:12, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Well, it can't get any simpler than that, the template works fine, it's not broken. I just don't understand how you are perfectly capable of creating infoboxes on your own but don't know how to correctly place a gallery.— A-06 (talk) 12:59, December 6, 2019 (UTC) The Block As you can see, you have been blocked for a week. You can see the reason in your contributions, I've been telling you to add the template to your images for a long time and you never listened. The next block will be double the time unless you correct this. In the meantime you can get familiar with it for future use. Ps: what's the point of having a sandbox in your page if you're not going to use it and post this instead?— A-06 (talk) 11:07, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :Welcome back, Cafe. I gave you a valid reason for the block, you ignored the image policy, even after I asked you to add the template. I delete irrelevant pages all the time, I don't care who created them. Last time I saw the PS2 controller store made no mention of a license, so I can't be certain its official. It IS completely your fault you don't know how to use the uploader, after all you aren't making an effort to understand it. I don't care if Gasmask citizens are different or not, do you really think the presentation on this article is on par with that of other articles on the wiki? :Regularly, there are like 5 other users on the wiki, and I'm pretty much the only one cleaning up your contributions since you got here, I'll go easy on you when you stop making my work harder. — A-06 (talk) 16:07, January 27, 2020 (UTC) I could create and sell 100 Gordon Freeman statues, but they wouldn't be official if I didn't get an IP licence from Valve, War's website didn't mention a licence at all. You have all the resources to learn here on Fandom: . You even managed to create a few templates, which is more complex than uploading a simple image, so you shouldn't have a problem with this. Unfortunately for you, the wiki has certain rules and standards, so you either adapt to them, or resort to adding all the content to your profile sandboxes. PS: you won't get blocked if you use the sandboxes I put in your profile page. That way you start practicing all of this.— A-06 (talk) 17:01, January 29, 2020 (UTC)